Amor, finalmente te encontré
by Giselita
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots de Esme y Carlisle sobre los echos que los llevaron a ver que aun en los peores momentos el amor llega para salvarte la 'vida'
1. Esme I

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**--**

**Esme**

_Ohio, 1911_

El cielo brillaba en lo alto, la gente en las plazas comentaba que era el día de primavera más caluroso de los últimos años.

Después de realizar las faenas diarias, que mi familia y yo solíamos hacer desde que el gallo anunciaba el alba, salí a caminar por el pueblo. Todo era siempre igual, Columbus era un lugar que vivía cómodo con su monotonía. El panadero anunciaba a las ocho en punto que sus delicias estaban recién horneadas, los pescadores se paseaban con la pesca de toda una noche y las mujeres, con sus almidonados sombreros, se paseaban por las vidrieras de los pequeños comercios de Columbus mientras admiraban la moda proveniente del viejo mundo.

El día transcurría siempre del mismo modo en mi vida, las tardes solía dedicarlas a buscar el refugio de la sombra de algún árbol para sentarme a leer alguna novela.

Aquella tarde me había acomodado debajo de un viejo abeto. Estaba inmersa en la lectura mientras mis pies, desnudos, acariciaban el césped. Entonces escuché un revuelo de fondo; una jauría de perros ladrando y un pobre gato corriendo desesperado por su vida. Entonces lo reconocí, Mr. Muggles era el único gato negro de la zona; era _mi_ único gato negro.

Corrí hacia el bullicio, los perros estaban rodeando un árbol donde mi gato se había trepado.

-¡Fuera! Aléjense de él.- les grité arrojándole alguna piedra que pudiera encontrar. Poco a poco, y nada contentos, los perros se alejaron. –Oh Mr. Muggles…no hay día que lo dejen dormir al sol en paz ¿verdad?- el pobre me dio un agudo maullido en respuesta. Entonces miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no tenia forma fácil de bajar del árbol.

Había dejado mis cosas debajo del abeto, bastante lejos de donde me encontraba ahora, pero a pesar de estar descalza, me trepé al árbol como pude para bajar a mi gato. Se me había dificultado un poco llegar hasta donde el se encontraba –casi en la copa del árbol- pero lo conseguí. Me senté en una rama y extendí mi mano para darle confianza. El, tímidamente y con cuidado, comenzó a acercarse a mí hasta que pude agarrarlo con mis manos y acomodarlo en mi regazo.

-Ya esta, ahora estas a salvo.- bajé mis ojos, estaba realmente alto -¿Ahora como bajamos?

-¿Esme?- escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre en la lejanía. Me volví, viendo que mi hermano menor me buscaba.

-¡Richard!- él, al escuchar mi voz, volvió su rostro hacia la dirección donde me encontraba y corrió.

-Esme… ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No crees que es poco propio para una dama andar trepada a un árbol y…descalza?- me reí. Mi hermano en ocasiones sonaba igual a mi madre, con aquellos cuentos de lo propio o impropio…estaba segura de que algún día podría correr mostrando mis piernas y nadie se escandalizaría por ello.

-Mr. Muggles fue perseguido por los perros de la granja vecina- le dije alzando a mi gato, para demostrarle que el pobre realmente casi era atacado. Richard me dio una suave sonrisa y extendió sus manos para que le diera al gato.

Con cuidado me recosté sobre la rama y con una mano le pasé al gato. Bien, el estaba a salvo, ahora debía bajar yo. Apoye mis pies con cuidado en la rama mas gruesa que tenia a mi lado, pero entonces algo se clavo en la planta de mi pie y –cuando alce mi pie y lleve mis manos a el, olvide que no estaba nada cerca del suelo.

Sentí mi cuerpo caer del árbol y a mi hermano gritar; llegó a atajarme, pero una de mis piernas había tocado el suelo mucho antes y el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas loca?

-¡Ay!- me quejé –no me regañes, no planeé caerme…Richard me duele- le dije sosteniéndome la pierna. Mi hermano, viendo que realmente estaba herida y no podría ayudarme él solo, corrió hacia la casa. Mis padres iban a matarme.

--

-¿No viene nadie?- preguntó mi madre por enésima vez en la tarde mientras miraba nerviosamente a mi padre, quien estaba parado frente a la ventana. La noche había caído y hacia cinco horas que habíamos enviado a un peón de la granja a que buscara al doctor; pero aun no había vuelto.

No creía poder soportar mas el dolor…era inaguantable.

-Ahí viene…pero, no es el doctor Finn.- mi padre abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al doctor y al peón.

-Señor lo lamento tanto, el doctor del pueblo no estaba…tuve que ir a la ciudad para conseguir algún doctor que pudiera atender a la señorita Esme.

-Por supuesto, gracias. Pase doctor.- estire mi cuello para poder ver quien era el nuevo doctor, estaba acostumbrada a la apariencia y al trato del bueno doctor Finn, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver al nuevo doctor.

-Buenas noches- dijo con su perfecto acento británico. ¡Era ingles! Momentáneamente parecía que el dolor de mi pierna se había mitigado; aquel doctor no era nada igual al viejo y calvo doctor Finn. Sus cabellos rubios estaban despeinados y algunos mechones caían de forma desprolija sobre su frente. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca semi abrochada, dejando ver el frac negro que vestía debajo. –Si me permiten, debo revisar a la señorita.

Se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentada, con mi pierna extendida sobre una mullida pila de almohadones. Ahora podía verle con mayor detenimiento; era bastante pálido pero tenia la sensación de que su piel era suave como la porcelana. Y era joven. ¡Muy joven!

-¿Podría decirme que le ocurrió Señorita Platt?- mi mente se quedó en blanco al escuchar su aterciopelada voz. Nunca antes había escuchado algo tan maravilloso, de seguro era algún soprano o algo por el estilo. Su rostro se alzó, fijando sus hermosos ojos dorados en los míos.

Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, -Me…me caí de un árbol.- tartamudeé. Gracias a Dios no podía escuchar como mi corazón latía alocadamente.

-Con permiso- susurró descorriendo la tela del vestido que cubría mi pierna. El aire se quedó atorado en mis pulmones unos breves instantes mientras sus manos, las mas frías que sentí jamás, se deslizaban por mi pierna descorriendo la falta del vestido. -¿Le duele aquí?- preguntó ejerciendo una leve presión alrededor de mis tobillos. ¡Si mi madre lo viera! Sería un completo escándalo. No por el doctor, si no por que estaba segura de que a estas alturas mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Sacudí mi cabeza.

El doctor ascendió su mano y cuando presionó cerca de la pantorrilla me quejé. Alzó su rostro mientras volvía a presionar el foco del dolor. Por mucho que lo quisiera evitar mis ojos permanecían fijos en los de él y por alguna extraña razón me sentía mareada.

Sus labios se movieron pero a mis oídos solo llegó el suave y aterciopelado susurro de su voz; sin que las palabras tuvieran sentido alguno. Frunció su ceño y se puso de pie, apartando su vista de la mía. -Creo que se ha fracturado la pierna, señorita Platt.- dijo, esta vez le escuché cada palabra. Fractura. ¡Demonios! Tendría que andar meses con un cabestrillo.

Le vi sacar varias cosas de su maletín, pero ninguna de ellas era lo que me esperaba.

-Es una nueva técnica, que aprendí en mi viaje por Europa. Allí no usan mas las tablillas, utilizan algo que llaman yeso.- le vi embeber unas cintas de gasa en una especie de lodo blanquecino y comenzó a envolver mi pierna con ellas.

En todo momento mis ojos recorrían su perfecto y hermoso rostro. Mantuve mis manos cerradas en fuertes puños, no por el dolor, si no para evitar el extraño deseo que tenía de alzar mi mano y acariciar su mejilla.

Sorprendentemente su tarea le tomó menos tiempo del esperado; media hora después estaba llamando a mis padres a la sala.

-Solo lo tendrá unas cinco semanas…después el doctor Finn sabrá que hacer.

-¿Usted no me atenderá?- pregunté asustada. ¿Por qué el doctor Finn? No quería volver a ser atendida por el calvo y viejo doctor Finn.

-Esme- murmuró mi madre por lo bajo.

-Es…es decir…como los doctores suelen mantener sus pacientes…- traté de excusarme. El doctor me dio una suave sonrisa mientras se colocaba su abrigado tapado.

-Lo haría, pero la semana entrante parto al norte de California.

No hice intento alguno por esconder el descontento que se comenzaba a apoderar de mi rostro. Había encontrado al hombre más maravilloso y hermoso del mundo y ahora se iba quien sabe a donde. California estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de Ohio.

-Entonces espero que la vida le sonrisa doctor…

-Cullen,- respondió amablemente pasando sus ojos de mi padre, a mi –Carlisle, Cullen.- nuevamente sentía mis mejillas arder.

_Carlisle Cullen_. Desde aquella noche no había dejado de soñar con él esperando, rogando, que el destino algún día volviera a cruzar nuestros caminos.

--

_**Okay...para la que piensa que me lleno las manos...si, lo se...no puedo con mi genio. No abandono mis otros fics ni nada, pero esto es una especie de disipador de bloqueos...¡increiblemente sirve! he avanzado varias paginas de los demas fics...**_

_**Por toro lado, aun no se cuantos capis hare; mi idea es una serie de one-shots dos o tres por cada Cullen mostrando mi idea de los echos de sus vidas humanas y no humanas que los llevaron a encontrar el amor. **_

_**En fin, aqui fue Esme...el proximo sera el de ella tambien...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Besotes**_

_**Gis**_


	2. Esme II

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**--**

**Esme**

_Agosto, 1917_

Corrí por el campo cuan rápido podía –o me lo permitía el incomodo vestido en el que mi madre me había metido.

No hice esfuerzo alguno por reprimir las lágrimas que ahora caían de mis ojos. Solo corría, quería escapar de todo y de todos. Solo me detuve cuando llegue a la orilla del extenso arroyo que recorría nuestra granja a lo largo.

Casarme. Aquello era un concepto para el que fui preparada desde niña, pero no de este modo. Había esperado durante años que alguien pidiera mi mano, pero alguien a quien pudiera conocer y alguien de quien pudiera enamorarme.

La mayoría de mis amigas ya estaban casadas, muchas de ellas tenían hijos de tres o cuatro años. Yo estaba llegando a la madurez y aun no había recibido propuestas de matrimonio, hasta ahora.

Charles Evenson era el hijo de una familia amiga, proveniente de una larga descendencia de importante peso social y político, un hombre respetable y bien acomodado económicamente. Pero estaba bastante lejos de ser el hombre que había soñado para mi vida.

Me jalé de los cabellos. No podía continuar con aquella infantil fijación. Aquel hombre solo me había dirigido pocas palabras y se había marchado de mi vida tan rápido como llego. Tenia que hacerme entender a mi misma que el doctor Carlisle Cullen no volvería jamás…y que era un estúpido enamoramiento de la adolescencia.

-¡Esme!- escuché los gritos desesperados de mi madre. No le contesté. -¡Esme!- gruñó, esta vez su voz estaba mucho mas cerca que antes. – ¡Eres una desagradecida!

-Madre, por favor.- le supliqué. No quería esto…realmente había planeado otra cosa para mi vida.

-Esme, escucha a tu madre.- no me volteé a ver a mis padres, aun seguía llorisqueando, con mis ojos fijados en el arrollo.

-Esme…no puedes ser tan insensata. Esta de seguro es la única y ultima oportunidad que tendrás de casarte. Ya tienes veintidós años… ¿Quién escogería como esposa a alguien de edad tan avanzada?

-Pero, madre, yo ya escogí mi camino…

-¿Qué?- graznó mi padre -¿Irte sola al medio de la nada a enseñar en escuelas? Eso no es una vida respetable para una mujer.

-Pero es lo que yo más deseo.- le grité volteando a ver el rostro púrpura de mi padre. Inmediatamente bajé mi cabeza, avergonzada por haberle faltado el respeto de tal modo.

-Haz que entre en razón,- le murmuró mi padre a mi madre antes de volverse a la granja, donde había dejado a un pretendiente atónito por mi repentina huida.

-Madre.- volví a implorarle entre lágrimas. Mi madre alzó su mano y la pasó suavemente por mi mejilla.

-Esme…lees demasiadas novelas románticas. Eso no es bueno para una mujer.

-Madre, por favor...no me obligue.

-Nosotros ya somos grandes, Esme...quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos quede. ¿Qué harás después? Tu hermano no es lo suficientemente adulto como para mantenerte, y si así lo fuera...no tiene por que hacerlo…sabes que los hombres son los únicos herederos…te quedaras sin nada hija mía. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Ya se los dije, quiero ir a trabajar al este. Quiero enseñar a los niños a leer, a escribir...

-Trato, trato de comprenderte, de hacerte entrar en razón...pero no facilitas las cosas. No te estoy dando a escoger tu futuro, tu padre no va a dejar que pases esta oportunidad. Charles es un hombre que no mereces. Es de otra clase, totalmente diferente a la nuestra. Va a darte la vida que mereces...vas a tener muchos mas lujos que todas tus amigas.

-No es que me desagrade Charles…es solo que creí que me enamoraría antes de casarme.

-Cariño, el amor es algo…- suspiró.- No fue echo para todo el mundo. Menos para la gente como nosotras.

-¿No amas a papá?

-En cierta forma lo hago. Pero no me case enamorada de él. El amor es algo que viene con el tiempo y la convivencia. Pero he de confesar que primero conocí el amor cuando tu naciste.- aquello era de lo mas triste. No queria eso para mi.

-Esme créeme...te juro que encontraras el amor con el tiempo y la dedicación que le des a tu marido. Tu padre y yo no te entregaríamos a cualquiera. El cuidará te di, te proveerá todo lo que necesites. Y después, si él lo acepta, puedes enseñar todo lo que desees.

Seguí llorando en el hombro de mi madre unas buenas horas mas, hasta que vimos que el sol comenzaba a llegar a su punto mas alto.

-Será mejor que volvamos…solo espero que Charles no haya desistido de su propuesta.

Traté de pensar de forma sensata. Traté de convencerme de que mis padres tenían razón; Charles Evenson seria el marido que ellos deseaban para mi, solo confiaba que con el tiempo pudiera tenerle algo de cariño…quizás amor. No pedía nada mas…quería ser tan feliz como mis amigas lo eran.

Contuve la respiración cuando entre a la casa, mi padre salio de la sala, casi sin mirarme, donde sabia que Charles estaba sentado a la espera de una respuesta. Mi madre se paró frente a mí, acomodándome el peinado recogido y frotando mis mejillas para que estas se ruborizaran.

-Piensa en lo que hablamos, hija.- me susurró al oído antes de que entrara a aceptar una vida que no deseaba, pero que quizás no pudiera ser tan mala.

Caminé dentro de la sala, Charles Evenson estaba parado de espaldas a la puerta, con sus ojos fijos en el paisaje que le ofrecía el ventanal. Sus manos estaban pasadas por detrás de su espalda, sosteniendo su elegante galera y el bastón de ébano.

Se dio vuelta lentamente cuando escuchó mis pisadas.

-Señorita Platt, yo-- comenzó con aquel timbre grueso y su acento del este.

-Señor Evenson, quisiera disculparme por mi pasada reacción. Realmente me sentí abrumada por su petición.

-¿De verdad? Crei que…que estaria enfadada por mi atrevimiento. Quizás debí hablarlo con usted en lugar de ponerla en la incomoda situación frente a sus padres. Lamento el daño que pude causar.- sus palabras eran sinceras y yo le creí. No podía imaginar que alguien propusiera matrimonio a una mujer frente a sus padres, sabiendo que estos le obligarían a aceptar. Eso solo sucedía en las novelas…y mi madre me lo había dicho cientos de veces…solo son novelas.

-Solo fue la sorpresa, no me lo esperaba.

-Entonces… ¿podría reafirmarle mi interés por convertirla en mi esposa?- Asentí complacida con mi cabeza. – Señorita Platt, seria un gran honor que me conceda su mano en matrimonio. Su padre ha dado su consentimiento, recibo una fuerte suma de ingresos anuales, puedo ofrecerle la vida que siempre soñó…se que puedo hacerla feliz. Todo lo que pido es que me acepte.

Y acepté. Claro que acepté.

Pero el tiempo me haría descubrir que no todos los hombres correctos de la sociedad se comportaban del mismo modo en sus casas, con sus mujeres.

Y Charles había sido el error más gran de mi vida.

--

**_No se ustedes, pero yo me siento Jane Auten...bueno obviamente no por la capacidad de readaccion, si no por la trama. Si, me inspire en 'Orgullo y Prejucio' y en 'Conociendo a Jane'. Las que las vieron entenderan el por que..._**

**_Pobre de Esme...pobre pobre...no quise poner la parte de la boda o cuando su marido comenzaba a ser abusivo (Para las que no lo sabian, Charles era todo lo contrario a un hombre amable con Esme)_**

**_El proximo creo que se imaginan de que tratará. _**

**_Y bueno...seguramente despues haga algo de Carlisle, para dejar las historias acomodadas por parejas!_**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_Besos, Gis_**


	3. Esme III

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**--**

**Esme**

_Ashland, 1921_

La vida me había sido bastante injusta.

Hacia tiempo había entendido que haberme casado con Charles Evenson había sido el mayor error de mi vida. El era todo un caballero, un hombre bien y un esposo ejemplar pero solo en publico. Dentro de nuestra casa era todo menos un caballero.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches que pasaba llorando a causa de sus golpes o abusos. Las personas no mentían cuando decían que al alcohol podía transformar al hombre más correcto en un monstruo. Y yo lo sabía muy bien.

Aun así, en medio de aquellas noches de dolor y angustias unos ojos dorados me miraban prometiéndome que pronto todo mejoraría. Que fuera fuerte.

El estallido de la Gran Guerra Mundial había traído algo de paz a mi vida. Charles había sido llamado al servicio y yo solo mostraba mi tristeza en público. Dentro de mi casa disfrutaba de la soledad lo más que podía.

Todos los días corría al buzón de correos. Revisaba furiosamente entre los diferentes sobres en busca de alguno con el sello del servicio militar. Nada, ni una carta de Charles diciendo si estaba vivo o no -cosa que no esperaba- él no se molestaría en mantenerse en contacto conmigo.

En ocasiones me sentía la peor esposa del mundo, deseando la muerte de su marido. Parecía algo ilógico…pero era mi realidad. La muerte de Charles era mi única forma de poder respirar en paz.

Nada me aseguraba su regreso, todos los días se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de las familias al recibir la penosa noticia de la caída de alguno de sus padres, esposos, hermanos…hijos. En esas ocasiones deseaba que Dios reemplazara a cualquiera de aquellos extraños por Charles…pero tampoco podía darme por libre.

Y fue mejor que no lo hiciera, dos años después las radios y periódicos anunciaban el final de la terrible guerra y los sobrevivientes y heridos volverían a sus casas. Había perdido toda esperanza de que él no volviera. Y volvió.

Meses después Charles tocaba a la puerta de nuestra casa…sus ojos cargados con la más negra y atemorizante furia. Ni bien cerró la puerta, sin abrazarme cariñosamente una sola vez, comenzó nuevamente el infierno.

Parte de mi se había aferrado a la idea de que quizás los horrores y el sufrimiento de la guerra le hubieran cambiado. Pero no, Charles continúo con sus abusos y seguía forzándome tal y como lo había echo antes de partir.

Nunca en todos los años que habíamos vivido juntos tuve el valor suficiente para alejarme de mi esposo y de mi familia –la cual aun permanecía ajena a lo que ocurría en mi matrimonio- pero al enterarme de que tenía una nueva vida creciendo dentro de mí me dio la fuerza necesaria para escapar en medio de la noche.

Tuve que huir de él. Tuve que alejarme antes de que terminara matando a mi bebe y a mi. No podía permitir que una criatura creciera con un padre abusivo, si a mi me trataba de tal forma…no quería imaginar que seria de mi pequeño. Mi pobre cosita.

Llegue a una pequeña comunidad en las afueras de Ashland en 1921. Allí vi la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida –de llevarla como siempre la había soñado- junto con mi hijo, que nacería dentro de pocos meses. Había una pequeña escuela en la que me aceptaron de inmediato para hacer lo que tanto había soñado; enseñar.

Nadie hacia demasiadas preguntas sobre mi vida, la gente de Ashland se conformaba con mi sosa historia de mi trágica vida; yo era una de las tantas mujeres que quedaron viudas a causa de la Guerra Mundial. Fue fácil pretender aquello…

Meses después mi pequeño hijo había nacido. Pero no había tenido tiempo de darle un nombre o de amamantarlo que la vida se encargo de golpearme una vez mas, y esta vez el golpe había sido insoportable.

Mi pobre y pequeño bebe. Aun recuerdo su rostro cuando el doctor me dio la penosa noticia. Era tan frágil, tan hermoso...era mi pequeño regalo de Dios…y me lo habían arrebatado.

¡Era injusto! Apenas habia tenido la oportunidad de vivir. Alce el cuerpo sin vida de mi pequeño hijo, aferrándome a él mientras lloraba desconsolada. Besé su cabecita y le cante una nana mientras lo volvía a depositar en la cuna de la que jamás despertaría. _Duerme mi pequeño, el cielo te aguarda._

Todo lo que había soñado, las nanas que esperaba cantarle, las palabras de cariño que quería decirle, verlo despertarse y mirándome con sus ojitos, verlo convertirse en un hombre y formar su propia familia…ser feliz. No tendria nada de eso...

Abrí mis ojos, el cielo tormentoso parecía llorar mi pena. Me adelante un paso más. Los dedos de mis pies envolvieron el filo del risco mientras el viento arremolinaba mi pelo, mezclándolo con la dulce lluvia y la sala ventisca marina.

Me incliné ligeramente, viendo mi final. Las olas se batían con fuerza contra las afiladas rocas de la pared del acantilado. Habría unos cien metros por lo menos de caída, tomaría más tiempo del que esperaba, pero mi final llegaría a fin de cuentas.

Podría volver con mi pequeño…podría sostenerlo nuevamente en mis brazos. _Para siempre_.

Entonces extendí mis brazos y deje que mi cuerpo fuera llevado por el viento. Entonces antes de que me llegara el final un par de ojos dorados me miraban con tristeza. Los mismos que me habían acompañado y consolado en los momentos más tristes y dolorosos de mí vida.

_Carlisle_. Pensé antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera.

El fuego me consumía y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. ¿Acaso no había escuchado cientos de veces en los sermones de la iglesia que los pecadores van al infierno? Atentar con la vida propia era uno de los máximos pecados. Rechazar la vida que Dios nos había regalado era un acto merecedor del peor de los castigos; el fuego eterno. Y yo lo estaba sufriendo.

No había grito, suplica o sollozo que amainara el dolor.

Y una vez más, cuando mas lo necesitaba, su rostro se apareció ante mis ojos. Tan hermoso, tan magnifico como le recordaba.

Era increíble como, después de tantos años, mi mente se había encargado de atesorar la magnificencia de sus facciones y la profundidad de su voz.

_Resiste. No queda mucho_. Me susurró.

No entendía completamente el significado de sus palabras, pero verle y escuchar su voz me reconfortaba.

--

_**Este fue el ultimo one-shot sobre Esme...el proximo sera desde la perspectiva de Carlisle...**_

_**nos leemos, Besos,**_

_**Gis**_


	4. Carlisle I

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**--**

**Carlisle**

_Ashland, 1921_

Por fin el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, había esperado todo el día a que el crepúsculo llegara para así poder ir al hospital.

Los últimos tres años había cambiado de ciudad en reiteradas oportunidades, pero no me molestaba era algo que sabia cuando me decidí a 'salvar' la vida de Edward. Hacia tan solo tres años que lo había convertido en mi igual y aun parecía costarle trabajo adaptarse a esta clase de vida.

Si, tenía autocontrol…pero siempre me preguntaba cuanto más podría soportar. No estábamos en una época donde vivir aislado del mundo fuera una solución. La gente iba y venia a su antojo por territorios inhóspitos, en busca de una buena parcela que reclamar como suya. Había detenido a Edward varias ocasiones antes de que pudiera atacar a un humano.

Me Ashland parecía un pueblo de lo mas tranquilo. Al menos en las afueras, donde Edward y yo vivíamos. Había conseguido un puesto en el hospital de la zona y generalmente no había mucho trabajo.

Hasta ese día.

Me extraño ver a un gran número de personas agrupadas cerca de la sala de cuidados intensivos. Muchos de ellos eran niños y mujeres. Conforme me iba acercando a ellos comencé a escuchar lo que se decían los unos a los otros.

'Pobre. La perdida del hijo...la muerte de su esposo...'

'¿Qué le habra sucedido?'

'Que tragedia.'

'Yo oí que estaba loca desde hace tiempo.'

Entonces veo al doctor Marx saliendo con una camilla cubierta por una sabana blanca. Sin duda algún paciente acababa de fallecer. Al pasar por mi lado sacude suavemente mi cabeza y comienza a hablarme.

-Toda una tragedia.- dijo chasqueando su lengua. –Tengo que declararla…

-Te acompaño.- sabia, por los pocos meses que le conocía, que la zona de la morgue no era para nada de su agrado. -¿Le han hecho autopsia?- pregunté mas por rutina que por otra cosa.

-¿Autopsia Cullen? Esta mujer se ha suicidado…si aun así quieres hacerla…adelante. Yo paso totalmente.- dijo con una sonrisa, aterrado ante la idea de realizar una practica fuera de su campo. Algo inusual si me lo preguntan, siendo doctor…abrir un muerto era lo mas simple por hacer.

Tome la cartilla que el Doctor Marx había dejado encima del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer. La abri y comence a leerla mientras le seguia detrás. En la primera página estaban los datos del cuerpo. Mujer. Caucasica. Aproximadamente 24 años. Lesiones en el craneo. Posible suicidio. Una página después estaban los datos aportados por la persona que reconoció el cuerpo. Esme Platt. 26 años. Encontrada por una vecina en el acantilado. Aparente suicidio por fallecimiento de su hijo.

Esme Platt, ¿Por que me sonaba ese nombre?

Luego de traspasar las pesadas puertas que daban a la morgue, Marx empujó la camilla hacia el centro de la habitación, donde los demás fallecidos del día se encontraban. Extendí mi mano, tomando la camilla de la esquina antes de que chocara con las demás.

-Vivos o no...Debería mostrar un poco mas de respeto.- le dije viendo la forma en que se había deshecho de la camilla.

-Si estas tan deseoso de declararla...adelante.- gruño saliéndose de la morgue. Por suerte me quedaba poco tiempo en ese hospital. Ya había echo arreglos para mudarnos con Edward a las cercanías de New York, a Rochester.

Me dispuse a hacer los arreglos pertinentes para el cuerpo. Pero aun con la duda de por que su nombre me resultaba tan familiar decidí averiguarlo.

Me quedé petrificado cuando apenas alce la sabana que le cubría. Había pasado demasiados años atendiendo humanos como para reconocer el olor a muerte. Y esta mujer no estaba ni cerca de oler de aquella forma. Le quité la sabana de encima y entonces la reconocí.

Habían pasado diez años, pero aun su rostro conservaba los rastros que en ocasiones recordaba. No podía entender lo que mis ojos veían. Aquella joven tan activa y alegre a la que había atendido en Ohio yacía ahora tendida en una camilla de la morgue, con su cuerpo lleno de su propia sangre y sus piernas acomodadas en un Angulo imposible. ¿Por qué se había matado?

Volví a mirar la cartilla. Aparente suicidio por fallecimiento de su hijo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tan sola y desdichada se sentía como para llegar a ese extremo? Lo que más me sorprendió aun fue recordar lo que hablaba la gente en la sala; su hijo era todo lo que tenía. Su marido había fallecido en la guerra. Que perdida…que desperdicio. Pensaba mientras descorría sus cabellos de su rostro.

Pero entonces una vocecilla resonó dentro de mí; aun no es tarde. No todo esta perdido. Miré a mí alrededor y mi mente comenzó a trazar planes rápidamente. No tenia mucho tiempo, su corazón iba disminuyendo su ritmo, le quedarían a lo sumo pocos minutos. Aunque nunca me lo permitía, había actuado por instinto.

Rápidamente tomé la cartilla de otro de los cuerpos. Una mujer de treinta años que aun no habían venido a reconocer y la llené con los datos de Esme Platt. Lo último que necesitaba era generar sospechas. De todos modos nadie pediría volver a ver el cuerpo, una vez que se fichaba…no había vuelta atrás. Nadie se daría cuenta del cambio. Yo salvaría a Esme Platt…y el pueblo tendría un cuerpo a quien recordar.

Alce el cuerpo de Esme Platt y lo saque de la morgue. Tenia que hacer las cosas sin perder tiempo…su vida pendía de un hilo que iba perdiendo fuerza con el correr de los segundos. Una vez que salí fuera, cubierto por el manto de la noche, me aparté lo más que pude del hospital. Mi mente recordó la ocasión en que había echo algo similar, con Edward. Me había escabullido por los tejados para poder transformarle.

Aun no entendía como podía estar con vida luego de tal caída. Era algo simplemente inusual, algo que solo uno como yo podría haber notado. Y aun si lo hubieran notado...no podrían haber echo nada para salvarla. La herida en su cráneo, la forma en que sus piernas estaban quebradas.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, excepto una cosa…

Acomode a Esme en mis brazos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar, había echo esto solo una vez y no estaba completamente seguro de cómo hacerlo con precisión. Había perdido mucha sangre, lo cual significaba que debía ser cuidadoso de no beber nada. Pero también tendría que morderle varias veces. La sangre era la que conducía el veneno hacia el corazón…y si de esta había poca…debía entornes meter mas veneno en su cuerpo.

Pero sabia que no era la inexperiencia lo que me aterraba. Solo había probado sangre humana en una ocasión y fue cuando mordí a Edward. Aquella vez me sentí sobrepasado por el sabor de su sangre…creí que no conseguiría salvarlo.

Aun no encuentro explicación a como fue que logre apartarme de él. Esta vez era diferente. No podía permitirme que su cuerpo se vaciara por completo.

Mis dedos se apoyaron en su pecho. Su corazón había descendido su ritmo a tal punto que casi me costaba distinguirlo. Debía actuar rápido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces incliné mi cabeza sobre su cuello y la mordí.


	5. Carlisle II

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**--**

**Carlisle **

_Ashland, 1921_

-No falta mucho.- volví a susurrar a su oído cuando en su garganta resonó un desgarrador grito de dolor. La transformación ya casi terminaba, pero aun así habían sido los días mas largos de toda mi existencia.

Había pensado en reiteradas oportunidades la opción de matarla y dejarle la oportunidad de seguir la decisión inicial que ella había tomado; la de terminar con su vida. Pero no podía…había algo en aquel dulce rostro que me impedía dejarla irse de este mundo. Era demasiado egoísta.

Volvió a apretar su cuerpo contra el colchón que habíamos acomodado con Edward en el suelo, esperando que así estuviera mas cómoda.

Era demasiado injusto, ella tendría que estar con vida. Su corazón tendría que latir rebozarte…tal y como había sido la primera vez que la vi.

_-Me…me caí de un árbol.- tartamudeó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color rosado. En ocasiones me resultaba imposible permanecer ajeno a la cusa del rubor; la sangre recorriendo cada vena de su ser, de sus mejillas. El sonido de su corazón bombeando aquel delicioso liquido que había rehusado a beber jamás. Traté de enfocarme en mi tarea._

_-Con permiso- le susurré cuando mis manos acariciaron el dobladillo de su vestido. De todas las veces que había atendido a una mujer, esta sin duda era la mas difícil, o extraña. Por alguna razón no podía ser ajeno al latido de su corazón, o al furioso rubor que se instalo en su rostro cuando deje expuesta su pierna. -¿Le duele aquí?- pregunté ejerciendo una leve presión alrededor de sus frágil tobillo. Traté de quitar mis dedos de allí lo mas rápido que pude, la sangre golpeando contra las yemas de mis dedos comenzaba a volverse…insoportable. Ella sacudió su cabeza._

_Traté de hacer todo lo posible para asegurar su pierna; pero mas que nada traté de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible._

_-¿Usted no me atenderá?- preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos una vez que terminé de enyesarla y de avisar a sus padres que el doctor Finn seria el que la atendería de ahora en mas. _

_-Esme- murmuró su madre por lo bajo. Esme. En ese momento habría dado lo que fuera por volver a verla, por volver a ver su sonrisa y escuchar el acelerado tamborileo de su corazón. Pero tenia que irme de allí. Edward y yo llevábamos demasiado tiempo en el pueblo y la gente comenzaba a sospechar…_

_-Es…es decir…como los doctores suelen mantener sus pacientes…- murmuró tratando de buscar una excusa para su madre. Le di una suave sonrisa mientras terminaba de colocarme el abrigado tapado que no necesitaba. _

_-Lo haría, pero la semana entrante parto al norte de California.- le mentí. California era el último lugar donde iríamos, a menos que deseáramos pasar todo el día encerrados en una casa. No, lo mejor era un lugar como este, algo húmedo…donde las lluvias fueran constantes…_

_-Entonces espero que la vida le sonrisa doctor…- dijo amablemente, pero había algo en su tono que me intrigaba… ¿acaso estaba molesta por mi decisión de partir? _

_-Cullen,- respondí cuando note que había echo una larga pausa después de 'doctor' –Carlisle, Cullen.- le dije viendo como sus mejillas nuevamente tomaban aquel color rosado. _

Y ahora yacía delante de mis ojos, con su rostro torcido en una mueca de agonía y sus facciones marcadas por la tristeza y el dolor que había vivido en los últimos años de su vida humana. Era duro verla y apenas poder encontrar el recuerdo de aquella niña sonriente de dieciséis años.

Escuche como su corazón comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo, casi como el aleteo de un picaflor…en cualquier momento todo terminaría.

Tome su mano entre la mía, ya no se sentía calida como antes, sin embargo era agradable tenerla entre la mía. Sentí sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza en torno a mi mano, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. El veneno ya debería de estar en su corazón…solo unos minutos.

Y poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, su mano descanso suavemente en la mía, sus pies ya no se contraían por el dolor. El veneno comenzaba a viajar hacia su corazón para terminar con el.

La tranquilidad de los siguientes minutos comenzó a ponerme bastante ansioso. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de escuchar su corazón…o de verle realizar algún movimiento. ¿Había echo algo mal? ¿Habría desperdiciado la única oportunidad de salvar su vida?

Y entonces, como si hubiera escuchado mi mente, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Me miró confundida por varios minutos. Y yo también. No había reaccionado como Edward. Cuando el despertó su primer reacción fue alejarse de mi, alejarse del culpable de tantos días de agonía. Pero Esme permanecía tendida en la cama, con sus ojos rojos fijos en los míos.

-¿Carlisle?- susurró finalmente.

-¿Me recuerdas?- le pregunte sorprendido. Ella asintió con su cabeza mientras se incorporaba en el colchón. Sus ojos recorrieron su alrededor, de seguro pensando que era lo que le había ocurrido. –Esme- sus ojos e fijaron instantáneamente en los míos, obviamente a ella también le sorprendía que le recordara…-Necesitas prestarme atención…lo que hice, lo que tengo que contarte no es algo simple.

-No seré como antes ¿verdad?- me dijo.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza –No, esto…lo que somos-- pero me impidió continuar. Apoyo sumamente su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-¿Eres real? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?- preguntó tan bajo que para un humano habría sido inaudible. Asentí con mi cabeza mientras mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa. Esme alzó su mano y la apoyo suavemente sobre mi mejilla. –Es todo lo que importa.- me dijo mientras las comisuras de sus labios se extendían en una suave sonrisa…quizás la primera en mucho tiempo.

Pero no la ultima.


End file.
